


О рождественских подарках и предложениях

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Зарисовки из жизни [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Зарисовки из жизни [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613761
Kudos: 32





	О рождественских подарках и предложениях

Кроме всего прочего, на Рождество Тони получает от Стива дивный комплект из штоллена и кружки.  
Кружка, покрытая узором голубоватых снежинок с улыбающимися рожицами, очень даже симпатичная. Снежинки Стив рисовал сам — Тони узнаёт эти рожицы, которые время от времени появляются на чём угодно.

Штоллен благоухает апельсиновой цедрой, ванилью и ромом, и Тони едва удерживается от того, чтобы не употребить его по назначению прямо сразу, рядом с ёлкой, ни с кем не делясь и даже никому не показывая. Но он всё-таки делает над собой усилие и решает побыть приличным человеком, который нальёт себе в новую кружку горячего чая — Наташа наколдовала настолько обалденную заварку, что про кофе уже второй день никто не вспоминает — и отрежет кусочек штоллена. Возможно, кусочек будет примерно с половину штоллена. Второй половиной Тони поделится со Стивом.

На кухне почти пусто и почти тихо, только коты с сосредоточенным пыхтеньем делят изрядно погрызенную резиновую змею. Судя по тому, что на Тони они не обращают никакого внимания, их недавно кормили.

Пока чайник закипает, Тони режет штоллен, и, боже, это волшебно. Особенно потому, что штоллен не в магазине куплен, а лично Стивом приготовлен. Если Стив дарит что-то съедобное, значит, он сделал это сам.

Тони наполняет кружку обжигающе-горячим чаем, усаживается за стол и берёт кусочек штоллена. Он почти доносит его до рта, когда замечает, что рисунок на кружке меняется.

Сквозь снежинки сначала бледный, а потом всё чётче и чётче проступает совсем другой рисунок. С одной стороны кружки соединённые к круге половинки щита и реактора. С другой — открытая тёмно-синяя коробочка и кольцо в ней. И надпись: «Ты выйдешь за меня?»

Тони медленно откладывает штоллен. Очень аккуратно ставит кружку. Смотрит несколько минут на надпись, чувствуя, как его затапливает счастьем и незамутнённой радостью. Господи, ну как девчонка, думает Тони. А потом идёт искать Стива.

***

Стив обнаруживается на крыше, и, судя по доставшейся Тони слишком уж жизнерадостной улыбке, изрядно нервничает. Но это ничего, Тони сейчас тоже нервничает.

— С Рождеством.

Стив целует его и притягивает ближе к себе — на крыше холодно, а на Тони только впопыхах накинутая на футболку куртка и спортивные штаны.

— Спасибо за подарок, — Тони обнимает Стива за талию и чувствует, как тот вздрагивает. — Мне очень понравилось.  
Тони внимательно смотрит на Стива. Тот пытается продолжать улыбаться, но получается всё хуже. А у Тони сейчас настолько блаженно-счастливое состояние, что ему просто лень слишком долго ходить вокруг да около, так что, он продолжает:

— Но ты мог бы просто спросить. Не дожидаясь Рождества и без всяких кружек.

— И что бы ты ответил, если бы я просто спросил?

— Ты сначала спроси, — Тони целует Стива в нос.

Стив выпускает Тони из объятий. Делает шаг назад, ища что-то в кармане куртки. И, наконец, достаёт ту самую тёмно-синюю коробочку с кольцом, изображение которой красуется на новой кружке Тони.

— Тони, ты станешь моим мужем? — спрашивает Стив, протягивая кольцо.

— Конечно, да, — отвечает Тони. — Даже не сомневайся.

Забытый на столе штоллен коты, конечно, не съели, но погрызли основательно.


End file.
